My Favorite Ship is Friendship
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Even in our fondest memories, we all know and love the tale of King Arthur and his lackies. These four aren't any different. Warnings of Fluffyness. More Inside. Review!


**Title: My Favorite Ship is Friendship**

**Author's Note**: Sooooo, my very first non-yaoi, fluffy, Free! Fanfic. A round of applause for this curious author! _**claps**_. This is my very FIRST Free! Iwatobi Swim Club story and even though I've been a bit awol when it comes to writing fics – especially _**LEMON-FREE**_ fics –after a bunch of hemming and hawing, I have decided to take a step and show my face around these parts. Go easy on me guys, It's probably not as good as my mind likes to think it is. Sorry for grammar issues. OKAY, more from me at the end. Enjoy!

This is a _**ONESHOT!**_

**Pairing**: None, really. We're all friends here! Okay. Slight Mako/Rin. If you squint.

**Rating**: K+

**Warnings**: AU, OoC, Past, extra fluffy goodness, This is meant to make your heart go _"Aww"_. You have been _warned_~

**Summary**: Even in our fondest memories, we all know and love the tale of King Arthur and his lackies. These four aren't any different.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer**:_ If Free! Was meant to be mine, there would be a lot more things than just swimming going on **wink wink**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I want to be King Arthur," Makoto says shyly, shuffling his foot against the ground.

"You don't even know the story," Rin scoffs, but pretends to relent and says too quickly, "Fine. You can be King Arthur and _I'll_ be Lancelot." He then eyes the remaining two. "Haru will be Guinevere."

Haru just shrugs. He thinks Rin would be a funny-looking princess and while Nagisa certainly seems like one sometimes with his fear of bugs and dirt and so on, real royalty has to have grit. And he looks good in a dress. Everyone knows that.

"And Nagisa?" Makoto asks.

"Nagisa is one of the knights of the realm," he replies, and they all watch as Nagisa grimaces and hop-shuffles away from a lizard that had just appeared in his line of sight. They share a look then shrug. Even knights aren't perfect they guess.

There's a hurried break during which time they all run home for a bit of hunting/gathering, and they return to the playground fifteen minutes later. Makoto's carrying an umbrella and wearing a tiara, eyes clearly daring anyone to question the kingliness of such a piece and just as clearly daring Haru to try and claim it for himself and see what happens. Rin's got his mom's silver umbrella hanging through his belt and his hair is combed rakishly over one eye. Haru's wearing the Disney princess outfit (Sleeping Beauty) his mom bought for him two years ago on his eighth birthday, but it still fits. And Nagisa's dressed in a silver jumper that hurts to look at, empty cardboard wrapping paper roll dangling absently from one hand.

"Where did you even get that?" Rin asks, horrified, and Makoto nods enthusiastically.

Nagisa looks down at himself and then holds up the roll with a confused look. "The closet? Mom probably thought we could use it for something. I dunno."

Haru bursts into laughter and Nagisa's brows knit together in confusion, eyes beginning to narrow as he thinks. Quickly, Rin jumps in and grabs sleeves, dragging everyone to the merry-go-round which he declares will serve as their impromptu round table. There's a mild scuffle when Nagisa refuses to sit on the ground but it is quickly solved by Haru magnanimously offering his cape with a flourish.

All settled, they stare at one another. "Well?" Makoto says impatiently. "Now what?"

"We're knights!" Rin says, throwing his hands in the air. "Well, except for Haru, but that's okay. We talk about saving the kingdom, of course."

"From what?" Nagisa asks with interest.

"Er… King Arthur's nephew is vying for the throne and has raised an army to lay siege to Camelot?" There's more staring. "Yes," he says more firmly.

"In that case," Makoto says after a moment, "I propose we go out and kick enemy butt." He stands and gestures grandly with his own umbrella-Excaliber. Rin and Nagisa jump up with a yell, brandishing their 'swords' and rush around the playground enthusiastically batting at the jungle gym, the tiny bouncy horses, and sometimes each other before Haru picks up a stick and joins in. Like he thought, real royalty has grit. The skirt is kind of limiting though. Nagisa's cardboard roll suffers greatly in the battle, oddly bent and torn at one end, and he finally abandons it, snatching up Haru's cloak off the ground and chasing everyone, snapping ineffectually at them with it.

Eventually they wind down, collapsing in a pile in the middle of the merry-go-round to catch their breath noisily. Every now and then someone puts his foot down and gives them a tiny push. Finally, the only sound is the faint squeak of metal on metal as they turn and the rustling of the trees, and they all sit up enough to face each other.

"I proclaim that a success!" Makoto says majestically, chest puffed up. "We defeated the enemy!"

They cheer for a moment before Rin clears his throat and they look at him expectantly. "But unfortunately the enemies of Camelot are many and there is word of another kingdom preparing to test Arthur's grip on Camelot."

Makoto looks thoughtful. "I should send Nagisa out to see what's going on." A pause and then his gaze shifts to Rin. "Right?"

"Lancelot is your most trusted knight," Rin hints.

"Oh. Then you should go! Definitely!"

Nagisa's pleased with that change in plans because he doesn't want to move yet, not even bothering to nudge Haru's arm off his leg.

Rin hops up and heads toward his house. Actually, he has to go to the bathroom and he figures he'll bring everyone a fruit drink on the way back. Thirst has him licking his lips and swallowing hard and he bets he isn't the only one. So off he goes, leaving the three of them to their own devices, heads close together as they talk about something. Tactics, Rin imagines.

What's actually happening is much more mundane, of course. They're discussing Nagisa's new card game and a DS party and plans for Makoto's birthday party next month. Haru is going on and on about his new swim regimine. Nagisa listens patiently, but Makoto gets up to go play on the monkey bars (he's almost tall enough now to jump up and grab them.) He's nearly made it back and forth four times when he is interrupted by crunching footprints and Rin's annoyed snort. He looks around to see what the problem is and sees Haru and Nagisa with their eyes closed, collapsed together on the merry-go-round, Haru's right hand tucked into Nagisa's left.

"That's not how the story ends," Rin whispers peevishly, jiggling his bag of drinks, but Makoto just smiles.  
"It's okay, Rin," Makoto says, quietly taking Rin's hand into his own. "King Arthur and Lancelot were better off together anyway."

Sometimes Rin forgets that Makoto's not as dumb as he seems. He squeezes Makoto's hand lightly and then drops it, drawing his umbrella and bopping Makoto on the head with it before running up and dive-bombing the sleeping pair.

Makoto's right behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N:** So? How was it? I sort of think the ending was kind of tacky but, you know what they say "An artist is their own worst critic" or something fancy-pantsy like that. I hope this was enough to meet your approval. The characters are probably all off and such but I think maybe, overall, it came out O.K.! Anyway, back to sneaking off to my own fandom now! No flames or I'll sneak into your window and nibble on your ear at night. Also, don't forget to check out my other stories if you'd like! See ya!

**Read, Review, & Move on!**


End file.
